


The Power of Imagination

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a little help stretching his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Here you go,” Harry said, handing Severus some brightly coloured pieces of paper. “Just entertain her for a few minutes while I sort out Al and James, all right?”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do with this,” Severus said, eyeing the paint set out on the table. “I’m no Van Gogh.”

“Well, Lily’s no Degas herself, so I think you’ll be fine,” Harry said, already hurrying in the direction of his sons’ shouts. “Just use your imagination.”

Severus contemplated both the art supplies and his beatific-looking charge and sighed.

Hogwarts had certainly never prepared him for this.

~*~

Severus glanced at Lily’s artwork. “I see you enjoy drawing hearts.”

She nodded, the tip of her tongue jutting out between her lips in concentration. “Rose taught me. I’m really good at them.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “And what’s that?” 

“That’s me as a unicorn,” Lily said, as though Severus were in fact the child who needed very simple concepts spelled out for him. “And I’m walking my pet dog.”

“Who appears to have wings,” Severus noted.

She blinked up at him, evidently waiting for him to ask his question.

He sighed. Who was he to argue with this imaginative child?

~*~

“You’re not drawing,” Lily said.

“I just don’t have your gift of imagination, nor your artistic skill,” Severus said. Indeed, he’d only managed a few nondescript squiggles.

“That’s okay,” Lily said, grabbing another piece of paper. “I’ll do one with you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose we could use paper that is less… pink, can we?”

“No,” she said, sticking a paintbrush in his hand. “Now, you draw you.”

“And what are you going to draw?” Severus asked, amused.

She dipped her paintbrush into the cup of water and swirled it around. “The rest,” she said, and giggled. 

~*~

“I see hearts are the focal point of this masterpiece as well,” Severus commented.

“Well, they’re the most important part,” Lily said, carefully drawing another one. “Every wedding needs hearts.”

Startled, Severus looked more closely at Lily’s side of the page. There was a figure whom he assumed, based on the messy hair and lightning bolt scar, was Harry. His abnormally oversized arm was outstretched so he could hold Severus’ hand. The couple was surrounded by countless hearts and flowers.

“Lily,” he said carefully. “You realise your father and I aren’t married.”

“I know,” Lily said, adding another heart. “But I can imagine.”

~*~

A hand rested on Severus’ shoulder. “I see you two managed well,” Harry said.

“Your daughter has quite the active imagination,” Severus said, reaching to grasp Harry’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, his voice thoughtful. “Though I don’t think some parts are so far off.”

Severus tilted his head to look up at Harry. “I’m sorry, do you actually have some orangutan blood in you that you neglected to mention?”

Harry smiled. “Lils, why don’t you go upstairs and brush your teeth? I’ll be up there in a minute.”

Once she was gone, Harry sat next to Severus. “We should talk.”

~*~

Even knowing his relationship with Harry was strong, Severus still felt his heart clench at those words. “Oh?”

“C’mon, Severus, I can’t imagine you didn’t know this was coming.” Harry squeezed his hand. “It’s been four years. We have to talk about marriage sometime.”

Severus let out his breath. “Yes, I suppose we should.”

Harry grinned. “Well? Would you want to?”

“I suppose I could agree to that,” Severus said.

“Brilliant!” Harry leaned over and kissed Severus. “Brilliant.”

“Was that a proposal?” Severus asked.

“Oh, of course not,” Harry said. “I’ll have to plan something far more romantic than that.”

~*~

“Who said you get to be the one who proposes?” Severus asked. “For all you know I’ve been planning something for months.”

Harry snorted, amused. “And have you?”

“No,” Severus admitted. “But perhaps I was just waiting for something to release my imaginative potential.”

“Lily’s good for that,” Harry said. He cast a quick-drying spell on the painting and hung it on the refrigerator. “But you better get to it then. I refuse to feel sorry for you if I manage to pop the question first.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Mister Potter,” Severus said, pulling Harry between his legs.

~*~

“Oh, it is,” Harry said, bending his head down for a long, lingering kiss. “Now, what do you say you head to the bedroom and start flexing your… _imagination_ , and I’ll come see to it once I get the kids to bed?”

“I’d say you’d best prepare yourself,” Severus murmured. “I’m feeling very _imaginative_.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Harry said. With one last kiss, he headed up the stairs.

Before following him, Severus grabbed a few sheets of the colourful paper.

He had a seduction _and_ a proposal to plan.

He was going to be a very busy man.


	2. The Spirit of Competition

Severus glared suspiciously at Harry. 

It was their anniversary. They were celebrating with a candlelit dinner. There were even bloody roses on the table.

Harry smiled serenely. “Relax, Severus. It’s not a competition.”

“That’s what you think,” Severus muttered. “I know you’re planning something.”

Harry laughed. “Come on, Severus. It’s a proposal, not the end of the world.”

“It _will_ be if you even think of dropping to your knee in such a public place.”

“Not feeling up to exploring exhibitionism, then?” Harry asked, smirking.

“Potter…”

“I’m kidding,” Harry said, reaching for Severus’ hand. “Only when the time feels right.” 

~*~

Severus _knew_ it wasn’t a competition… except that it was. If he didn’t propose soon, Harry certainly would beat him to the punch.

Not that it _really_ mattered. The end result would be the same, after all.

It was only that with all Harry had done for Severus, from ensuring he had the best of care after Nagini’s bite to clearing his name, and, of course, to _loving_ him, it was important to Severus that he be the one to make this gesture, the one that would officially seal the beginnings of their lives together.

He owed Harry that much.

~*~

Of course, he couldn’t do anything as logical as _telling_ Harry it was important to him. And since he was still struggling to come up with a proposal worthy of Harry, he grimaced as he endured every candlelit dinner, every suggestion of an extended, faraway holiday, every gesture, look, or occasion that could be vaguely sentimental or romantic. They only put him on edge that a proposal was soon to follow, and Severus would have lost his opportunity. 

Severus dearly hoped he was able to come up with an idea before long. This little competition was ruining his love life. 

~*~

Then Al, followed rapidly by Lily and James, came down with the dragon flu. Suddenly it was less about competing with Harry to propose and more about competing with Harry’s children to get a moment’s privacy. For once, Severus found himself wishing Ginevra lived closer.

Harry collapsed on the couch next to Severus. “Merlin,” he said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Are they asleep?” Severus asked, wrapping his arm around him.

“Yeah,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “I might not be far behind them. But I wanted to see you.”

Severus kissed the top of his head. “Rest,” he said. “We’ll talk later.”

~*~

Severus smiled down at Harry. True, they hadn’t had many relaxing moments together this week, but it was nice to hold Harry like this. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and Severus loved how he curled against his body, holding Severus even when in slumber.

He could have this moment every night, he knew. It was his for the taking… if he just said the words.

Suddenly, the idea of a competition seemed rather silly. 

All Severus needed to do was tell Harry he loved him and wanted to spend his life with him. To marry him.

~*~

“Okay.”

Severus frowned. “You’re awake?”

“Mmm,” Harry murmured. “Thought you’d never ask.”

“Ask what?”

“To marry me, of course,” Harry said, opening his eyes. “I was beginning to worry your competitive side would get in the way and I’d end up having to ask.”

“So you… weren’t going to propose?” Severus asked, confused.

“I could tell it was important to you,” Harry said, kissing him lightly. “I would’ve eventually, but… I wanted to give you that.”

Severus heart pounded in his chest. “You’re serious,” he said. “You’ll marry me.”

Harry’s grin was wider than Severus had ever seen it. “Yes.”

~*~

“This wasn’t what I had in mind,” Severus said in between kisses. “I wanted to give you a proposal that was truly befitting of our relationship.”

“I know,” Harry said. “I could tell you were in competition with yourself, trying to figure out just the right way.”

“Look at us,” Severus insisted. “In pyjamas, likely covered in germs, nearly passed out on the couch. I don’t even have your ring on me. It’s hardly the stuff of legends.”

Harry snuggled closer to him. “It’s us. Together. That makes it perfect.”

Severus smiled and kissed him once more.

_Yes. It was._


End file.
